Love Death
by bJThomas
Summary: It starts with glaring eyes. Blood and screams are added and then finally...I remember. a young girl starts out at a new school with new and old Enemies might she find a dimond among the ruff or will she be left bleeding from the heart. Gaara and Sakura
1. School, Blood and Boys

**Love; Death**

I ended up walking to the end of the earth to watch my death before my eyes.

But before that could happen I was asked to write down my life and the events that happened within the pages of a book; my book.

My book will be written and dedicated to one person; myself.

I am now leaving this for you to know I did and will always love; Death.

I was born no normal child;

I had a mother and father yes, but I had pink hair and a considerably large forehead.

Everyone made fun of me except one girl, Ino.

Ino was my best friend we played together, picked flowers together, and trained together.

That was until Ino saw Sasuke.

She dropped me hard.

All she was ever about was "Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!" I mean sure he was cute but I was her best friend. I moved after that and grew out of my childish self.

Now I am a beautiful young seventeen year-old with a future in medicine.

My hair grew and my face lengthened my eyes burned emerald green and I had the same ivory skin I did when I was little.

I have long pink hair that reaches past my breast.

I decided that I wanted to move back to my home, to spend my junior year at Konoha High School, being this my year to kick start my medicine career.

It was a cold and windy morning the first day of school.

I got up and got dressed in a black camie and gray skinny jeans.

And I got on my green converse and grabbed my black purse and made it to my car waiting for me outside. I got to school twenty minutes later and stayed in my car to do my make-up I applied black mascara with a dark green eye shadow and clear lip gloss.

I got out of my car and walked up to the building.

As I walked I soon found that people stared at me like I was an alien or a lost dog.

I finally made my way to the front of the building and found that there were not a lot of people that worked here.

I found a lady and she gave me my schedule.

I than went back outside and sat on a bench as I did a girl with blonde hair walked up to me like she wanted to start something.

"You're in my seat Pinkie, MOVE!" her pig face screamed at me.

"Really now, I don't see PIG written on it." I said calmly.

"You should move before you get hurt, Pinkie!" she said laughing like a horse with the hiccups.

"Ha-ha, you just try to lay a finger on me I promise you won't be able move when I'm done with you." I started to lift myself from the seat.

I was now standing up and staring her down she wanted to start something and I believe I was going to be giving it to her; wrapped and with a bow.

I was about to hit her when her friends surrounded her.

I laughed at them for their stupidity.

At that I punched the girl standing in front of the blonde sank and broke her nose.

Ha, I than got to the blonde girl and let's just say I gave her I surprise alright she walked out of the fight with a hurt rib I walked out with not a scratch.

I seemingly glided away with perfection.

"Sank" I said under my breath

I always hated girls who thought they were everything and a little more.

"Ino!!!" some girl screamed and walked up to the blonde girl I had just hit.

"Are you alright?" that same girl asked I rolled my eyes well of course she was alright I did not hit her hard enough to………WAIT DID THAT GIRL JUST SAY INO!!

Oh my god I just hit the girl I was best friends with when I was a kid. Well serves her right she was being a bitch to me. I was walking away when another girl with blonde hair came up to me.

"Hey, you must be new" she said with a smile

"That's what I am told." I replied rolling my eyes back.

"Sorry I'm Temari and you are?" she asked with curiosity.

"Bored with this place already, nah, I'm Sakura."

"Well, you shouldn't be you just got into a fight with Ino." she practically screamed.

"Here let me check……no still bored." I said sarcastically.

"Oh well, you look familiar did you use to live here or something like that?"

"Well I use to live here but that was like way long ago I must have been like a story you heard." I dragged on.

"Maybe, but the real reason I came to talk to you is I was wondering If you wanted to join our Gang?"

"Gang huh? Why?"

"Well we see that you have a lot of potential and no one has ever hit Ino before."

"Well they should she is a bitch." I scoffed.

"Yeah but no one has because of the body guards you just happen to get through."

"You mean others have tried?"

"Precisely."

"Nice so it won't really matter than, huh?"

"Well I never said that but if you join our gang you won't get in trouble." she put out her hand for me to shake it and I did what she wanted me to.

"So who is in this gang of yours?"

"Oh wouldn't you like to know."

* * *

By the way

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto this goes for this entire story so yeah =)**


	2. It's all Gravey Baby

**Love; Death**

Here I was standing on top of the school roof.

I was told to wait here well Temari went to get the Crew to introduce themselves.

I was excited that I was accepted but mad at why.

I had never been a person of violence but at that moment I felt like I needed to defend myself or Ino would become the more dominant person in the situation.

Every fiber of my being rang with the rush of adrenaline, because for once in my life, I could stand and face my fear.

I was worried that this Crew would change me.

Maybe not physically but mentally how I set my eyes on the world was probably way different from their eyes.

Therefore we probably would get in trouble for different reasons.

I was practically jumping off walls when I heard talking and stairs being trotted up.

I put on a smug expression and leaned on the side of the building staring to nowhere really.

The door to the roof bust open and I turned my head slowly.

I was met with a pair of blue eyes.

Though, I was excited to meet new people I was sadly mistaken this for a new person it was just Temari.

"Hey, Temari" I smiled

"Hey, you ready?" she asked in a serious tone.

"As ready as I will ever be." I said with new found confidence.

"Alright, here we go." She stepped aside and began to gesture with her hand. "This is Shikamaru, my boyfriend." she said as a boy walked from a corner, he had brown hair that was up in a pony and a lazy expression. He was wearing jeans and a shirt with a deer on it.

Temari continued "This is Naruto." she said with a sad face when he practically jumped me. He had blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes, he had the weirdest shirt on it was orange with a bowl of Raman on it.

"Next is Tenten." She was a girl with brown hair in two buns, she had a shirt on that was pink with yellow buckles and tan long shorts.

"Following Tenten is Neji." I saw a guy with pearl colored eyes, and long brown chocolate hair.

"Now, my siblings Kankaro and, Gaara" The first I saw was a guy with brown hair and eyes. Next was a guy with blood red hair, dark circles surrounded his sea foam green eyes. His face held a scar looking tattoo on his forehead, his body held black skinny jeans and a black tee shirt.

"Tenten, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, Gaara, Kankaro, this is Sakura." Temari spoke as she stood proud of her find.

"Hey." I waved my hand in the stiff air. Man, did I feel awkward. "Hey, Temari about the Ino thing, do I still get in trouble?" She looked at me and smiled.

"No, you just hang around us and you won't." she said looking at the people I was just introduced to.

"Well, that's a relief." I smiled at Temari.

"So, Sakura are you game for some sweet clubbing?" Naruto asked me.

"Hell yeah" I said with a big grin.

I had quite a long chat with my new friends all except Gaara who kept his distance from me. Temari said that it was normal for him not to be friendly or anything for that matter. I did not think that Temari was fair to him because I could see longing in his eyes.

I started to trot to the parking lot, trying to find my car in the labyrinth the lot created. I remembered something about row ten. I hope I was right. I began my way down that row, I spotted my car some ways away.

I felt an eerie feeling creeping up my spine. I shivered and turned around to see four sets of eyes on me. I took in a sharp breath and again started to walk to my car. I heard someone yell my name. I turned to see Naruto running toward me.

He did not stop in time, therefore ramming into me, making me fall on my butt. "What do you want Naruto!" I was all but screaming.

"I just wanted to remind you of where we were going tonight, Sorry!" He said helping me up.

"It's fine, yeah we are we going?" I guess I had forgot to get the details of the get together.

"Okay, the club's name is Urban Grounds, at nine tonight." He said with a bright smile. "Do you want me or someone to pick you up?"

"No but can you give me Tamari's number and address I forgot to get it." I said embarrassed.

"Yeah give me your hand." he said grabbing a pen, I handed over my hand and he began to write down everything I asked.

"Thanks, Bye." I started to run to my car as it began to drizzle a little. I looked back to see to four guy still staring at me. I ran a little faster even if it was not necessary.

I walked into my apartment and dropped my keys on the kitchen table.

I quickly called up Temari, still freaked out about the guys.

"Hey, it's Sakura is Temari there."

"Um, Hold on." I could hear some muffled yelling in the back ground and than a smash.

"Hey Sakura, sorry 'bout that I had to take care of something"

"It's fine yeah I was just going to ask if I could come over to talk to you about some stuff."

"Sure, Naruto gave you my address did he not?"

"Yeah he did so can I?"

"Yeah no problem, but my house is a mess."

"Who care so is my apartment."

"Okay see you in a few."

I hung up the phone and went to get my snickers and sweatshirt out of my walk in closet.

The shoes were skater, and the jacket was black with some rabbit looking fur on the hood.

I grabbed the keys from the table and locked my door.

When I got outside it had started to pour like mad.

I had got to my car but I still got wet.

My eyes traveled to look at the address.

I sped off in that direction.

I had finally arrived at Temari's house.

Parking my car, I looked up to see a huge house it had to of had three story's.

Knocking on the door, I waited for someone to open it.

Someone did but not someone I expected, it was Gaara.

He gestured me to come in, I complied.

Temari came down some stairs a little after, she started to drag me up stairs.

I was tossed into a light cream room.

Temari came in shortly after and jumped on the bed. "So what's up?" she asked me.

I made my way to the bed as well "I wanted to talk about some stuff like what should I wear to the club and about some people at school." I began to give her a clue.

"Well, I can help you with the first one more, what were you thinking of wearing?" She asked

"Um, well I was thinking of like a little white dress I have in the back of my closet, but what are you wearing?" I asked with concern

"I'm wearing my little black dress. Seems good what you're wearing. What are you wearing with the dress?" Temari asked

"I was planning to have on my deep purple gems on, necklace and bracelet."

"Cute, yeah, so what's this thing 'bout the people at school?" she asked me.

"Well it's just that when I was going to my car there were these guy's staring at me and it was really creepy." I said sort of embarrassed.

"Well I could help you there too, what did they look like?"

"Um, well they all looked like they wanted something from me..."


	3. Urban Grounds

**Love; Death**

It was like being told that you were going to die and you should say goodbye to the people you love and make amends with those you hate. Temari had just explained to me that the guys that grimaced at the sight of me were more likely judging me to see if I fit the category.

"The Category" like a pet or a slave of erotic desires. My breath was stuck in my throat, my mind stuck on one thought, what if I fit.

The guys that I had seen earlier went by the names of Sasuke, Itachi, Kisame, and Sai. I remembered the name Sasuke but none of the others. Temari told me that there was a few more, but she did not want to scare me.

I was perfectly scared, my eyes wide, trying not to picture what could happen to me. Temari reminded me that I was now in their gang and was safe, but still they weren't with me all day. The only person in every one of my classes was Gaara and I doubt he would protect me.

"Wow that just ruined my day." I exhaled out.

"Don't worry about it, it's probably nothing." Temari said patting my back.

"Man, my life sucks, hey you want to come to my house after you get ready so I can, without being alone." I GROANED as loud as I could at that moment.

"Yeah sure, but I have to take a quick shower, so you can wait down stairs until I'm ready." she said with a sigh.

"Kay."

I began to walk down the hall to the stairs, when I heard amazing music coming from a semi- open door.

I walked to the door and looked inside, what I saw was so surprising.

It was Gaara playing the guitar and singing along.

It was somewhere along the lines of a Three Days Grace song, Never too late.

I took one more look at the red head deep in playing the song.

In the midst of turning to leave I felt a presents behind me.

It was Gaara, he was smirking.

"Were you eavesdropping?" he questioned knowing the answer himself.

"I might have been, why?" I retorted looking at his grim expression.

"Well, it concerns me because you were eavesdropping on me." He said with another smirk.

"I was just listening to your music." stating a fact.

"Oh, and did you like it?" he was sly with his words.

"Yeah, I did, but you were a little off on the second line of the first verse." meaning every word.

"How do you know?" he was surprised and at the same time angry.

"I play, mostly acoustic, but electric is nice to." I shrugged, "no big deal."

"Yeah would you like to show me how to play it then." he stated smartly.

"Oh of course" I smiled at the shocked expression his face held.

We walked into his room and he picked up an acoustic guitar and held it out to me. He thought he was being smart; guitars are harder to play with acoustic if you don't know how.

I sat down on his bed, and began to play. He was amazed, his face did not move an inch, but his eyes gave it away. I smirked with the same egotistical level he had. I had finished the second line of the first verse and stood to give him the guitar.

"See you messed up just a little but it was still good." I smiled and handed him the guitar.

"I have never seen a girl play, ever before." He sounded cold.

"Well there you have it, if girls played all the time your jaw would be on the floor." I started to run out of his room.

I jumped on the couch down stairs, and let out a sigh, Safe for now.

I had to get Temari to hurry up.

I was safe and when Temari came down the stairs we headed over to my house or more an apartment.

Temari had brought make-up and her clothes; I jumped into my closet and showed Temari a dress I thought would be okay.

The dress was white and had a pattern of tear drop shaped holes in the top fabric with another white fabric underlining it, the length was in the middle of my thighs. It was a V-neck and had one inch straps; the unique feature was a wide blood red ribbon that ran around the mid section of the dress.

Temari said it was good so I found a pair of crimson red pumps and a matching bracelet and was ready to take a shower. As I was doing my hair after the shower Temari showed me her dress, it was a sparkle silver dress that had no straps and went just above her knees as well. She had silver stilettos; her hair was up in a messy bun.

My hair looked like an ocean of pink because it had perfect undulations but I straighten my side bangs. I grabbed the keys and my clutch and yelled at Temari that we were leaving. Urban Grounds was five minutes away Temari was saying in the car and that we were going to be a little early, even though it was 8:58.


	4. Spoken

**Love; Death**

At the club we met everyone that was in the crew that I had just joined. This was really exciting I was fitting in, in ways that I had never really imagined that I would

We went to a designated table area that Temari had reserved for us and we started to talk about some stuff, like what we were going to do tomorrow.

A good song came on and Temari and Tenten grabbed me and pulled me on the dance floor we danced for the next three songs.

I dismissed myself because I had to go to the bathroom, when I left the safety of the GIRLs room I found myself in the trap of a familiar face.

"Hey you must be the new girl" Said the guy that I was told was Sasuke

"Um no, I'm not the new girl I have been here for a couple years now." I just pulled that out of my ass, but with them confused I pushed through him only to get caught by the wrist.

"Let go!" I yelled loud enough to startle some people in the next booth over.

"No," he said calmly "I think you are lying to me."

"So" I spoke, it did not matter anymore I was done with this shit.

"Well could I buy you a drink and then maybe we could get to know each other a little better." He smirked out of his mouth

"Yeah, well, no." I pulled my wrist from his hand and nearly ran away.

I approached the table that my new friends were and sat down with a heavy sigh.

Tamari noticed and she asked "What happen to you?"

"You know those guys you were talking about earlier well I swear that one of them just sexually harassed me." I said meaning it to be funny but it turned out a little desperate sounding, weird.

"Oh, dude which one, you don't really have to worry too much about the artist one, but any other yeah that can't be good."

"Wow so my day sucks. It was the Sasuke one." I said his name like how an English person would (like a girl name)

"Hn, no that can't be good but don't worry I can take care of this; hey guys!" she yelled it to the group.

They looked back and saw a little worried glint in her eyes, "So, Sakura has been targeted…, no matter the circumstance we must help her out just as she would us now that she is a part of this…Cause." She finished not knowing really what to call the gang of theirs and mine now.

"Wait, when did this happen?" Shikamaru asked his girlfriend, he was slightly worried too but it was trivial almost unreadable.

"A few moments ago, but the thing is that it was Sasuke." She said a little more intently because of the person she had mentioned.

This was all happening so fast but the reminisce of this conversation will stay in my mind even now.

Gaara was the next to speak although he was silent you could hear him. Looking at the table he spoke "I knew this would happen." he brought his eyes from the glossy surface, taking them and slowly following the airless path to my own eyes. Our eyes did not brake and my lungs could not breathe.

I was stuck and ashamed that I had brought them to this, this…, chore. "You couldn't have known this would happen because nothing happened; thanks but I can take care of myself." I said finally braking contact with his eyes.

Temari spoke then "Sakura whether you like it or not you are now a part of this…, family. Help is something that we need once in a while so no worries." She smiled at me in the nicest of ways.

'Hey!' inner Sakura yelled. 'Just take the help you won't be a chore Temari has made that clear.'

"Um, Ok but I don't want to cause any impositions." I glanced at Gaara.

"Hey, 'No Worries' not at all" Temari said.

Tenten said, "Yeah we stick together, no matter."

"Yeah, ok." I looked at Gaara once again and it seemed to me that maybe he never meant the words he spoke in a bad way. Maybe he never meant to speak.

Just Dance by Lady Gaga came on and all the girls got up and started to dance, me too. I could not stand to be at that table for any longer. Not with the icy stare of one Sabaku no Gaara. That night changed me, and maybe not for the better but it did change me, somehow.

That was the first day that I had spent with my family of crazy misfits that deserved better, It was also the first day that Gaara had spoke.


	5. Breathe

**Love death**

Some things we don't even think about when we are doing them; like breathing

But as I sat in the bath surrounded by steam, that was the only thing I was really thinking about

to breathe in and out. That night with the gang was great up until that bastard came and ruined it.

I wanted to do so much but all I could do was breathe and try not to focus on anything but, so that is just what I did

I could not afford to let my new friends get hurt because of me, so I came up with an idea. Hope Temari will like it.


	6. Ice Cream, Anyone?

**Love death**

Temari was sitting there just at the edge of her bed and the ice cream that was on her spoon started to drip back into the bowl.

She was looking at me like I was insane, maybe.

The idea was not that rash; I thought it was perfect considering who we were up against.

"Sakura, are you out of your right mind!" Temari squeaked out after about five minutes of silence.

"But.." I was cut off by Temari's erratic yelling.

"Sakura, let me ask before you try and explain why would you ever.." Tem was speaking so fast that it was hard to understand her.

"I think I did it to prove you and the others that I am good at this gang business." I finished her unasked question for her.

"Sakura you have nothing to prove..," Temari started.

"But I feel that I do and since this is my problem and you just happen to be here to help I think this plan will work out indefinitely." I smiled at her I really did love this concern that she had for me.

"If you think so, I will follow your lead then." She flicked the spoon of melting ice right in my face on accident.

"TEMARI!!! You are so dead!" I ran after her with my pint of ice cream and spoon full of yummy chocolate ice cream.

There was ice cream flying everywhere, her room was a mess. I had just flung a huge spoonful of it across the room; it made it to the door where it smashed onto a bystander.

"Oh my gosh," I screamed. "I am so sorry!" I ran over to help him get the ice cream off his face.

He grabbed the ice cream from his face and threw it at me.., I ducked and it hit Temari.

"Ah!" She and I screamed.

We ended up on the floor laughing our butts off; the bystander was looking at both of us like we were crazy.

"Can you stop ogling Sakura, please?" Temari yelled. I started to blush.

"Whatever" He said and walked away.

"That was fun come on we have to plan more, I'm not going into battle without a structured plan." Temari explained well getting out blue prints.

At least I know I am in good hands.

The day seemed to stretch on; the plan to sabotage Sasuke was progressing nevertheless. He was having a huge party this Saturday night…,

"Are you sure this will work, Temari?" I said not quite sure.

"Hey! Let not have second thoughts about this, ok?" she said nicely.

"Um, Ok. But are you sure this is going to work I mean I'm not the best actress." I said a little scared.

"I'm sure you will do great. So tomorrow at school make sure that you get invited to the party no matter what, don't worry I got your back." She smiled at me.

"Ok, even if I have to flirt with… SaSuKe.., gag…,"I shook with repugnance.

"It will be amazing when we pull this off!" She squeaked. "Ok, I hungry let get something to eat."

"Ha-ha ok." I agreed.

So we went down stairs to find something in the kitchen; only to find the bystander from earlier.

"Hey Kanky," Tamari said real loud. "Where is Gaara? I want to go out to dinner and celebrate."

"I don't know in his room, hey um why we you guys having an ice cream war?" He asked and answered.

"Oh you know the usual." She started to laugh. "HEY! GAARA COME DOWN STAIRS WE ARE GOING TO DINNER!" she yelled so loud I think my ears were bleeding.

"Come on Kanky grab your coat." Temari instructed.

About a minute later Tamari and "Kanky" were fighting over what cars to take and shoes to wear and places to eat. My head hurt.

Gaara had just came down the stairs, "Hey Gaara." I said while looking from him to the siblings.

"Hey,… What are you doing here?" he sneered out.

"Um, sorry I'm the reason for the craziness, me and Tem, just finalized the plans for Saturday night." I answered politely.

"and what would those be?" he asked

"well the plans to ruin Sasuke of coarse." I answered automatically.

"ah" he replied

"Yeah, though I wish this had never happen in the first place, oh well…, life will go on." I breathed out.

"I suppose it will" he then looked at me, but not with the same eyes that he had at the night club; warmer eyes.


	7. HELLO Short Skirt

So people that read this story, sorry. I never have time to write and when I do I feel uninspired and I really want to finish one thing In my life and I want this to be it, bear with me please. Thank you.

School the next day…

Temari and Tenten pushed me into the café for lunch. I had to talk to Sasuke today and I was really dreading it.

They dressed me up in a really cute but skimpy strapless black dress with hot pink pumps and my hair wavy and down. I pounded it down with my best strut right up to Sasuke and his gang of dicks.

Most of the guys were busy with their mouths being on the ground. Some other guys around in the café whistled. I gave them a smile then I dropped my pen.

"Opps." I said slowly.

It happened real fast after that all the guys in the room jump toward the pen. I stepped out of the way and waited in the corner of the room.

Sasuke was a smart cookie. He took a pen from his bag and walked over to me. Presented it to me and smirked, when I went to take it he ripped it away from me.

We were close almost touching. I reached my hand over his shoulder and took the pen in my hand and slid it to his shoulder and starting down his abdomen.

I winked and then walked away. He shook his head to clear his probably dirty thoughts and then stumbled after me.

"Sakura" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke?" I questioned.

"So I'm having this party Saturday, be there." He commanded.

"Darn, I'm busy." I started to walk away again.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him.

"Please, SssaKUra?" he whispered.

"Maybe." I stated and then took his hand off my arm and took the pen and wrote my number on his hand.

",text me the address." I kissed his hand with my lipstick that was pink.

I giggled and then walked away, back into the hallways into the girls' bathroom.

Tenten and Temari laughed so much and gave me a great big group hug.

I felt the familiar buzz in my pocket. I took out my phone in the middle of class. The number I had no ideas whose it was. So then I looked at the message. It said…

Gaara… Temari wanted you to have this.

I looked at my phone and smiled. Then looked up to find Gaara but he wasn't in the class. I asked to be excused and went to the courtyard.

My phone buzzed again this time it wasn't Gaara. It was Sasuke he wrote…

8s389 Fire Parkway Konoha 72984

I texted back thanks I might have time to stop by. When I pressed send and looked up I saw a familiar face.

Gaara was looking at me from the window in the classroom I was supposed to be in. I smiled and started to walk back into the building. I went to the washroom and adjusted what I was wearing.

I was walking back to class when I heard a whistle.

I turned, and saw Sasuke.

I smiled coyly.

"Hello Sakura" he said

"Hey" I laughed out loud a little.

I didn't know what he wanted or what I should say.

His phone buzzed and he looked at the text that I sent him; he looked up at me and then said.

"You better make time to stop by; I have a surprise for you that you will not want to miss."

I nodded and walked into a classroom that wasn't mine.

I knew that if I had time to talk that I would ruin my cover and I worked hard for that.

The teacher looked at me and then looked back down at the papers that he was grading.

Thank god I was in the gang.

I looked in the hallway and Sasuke was gone.

I nearly ran back to my classroom.

I saw Gaara sitting laid back and bad ass. He looked up at me and I gave a small smile of relief.

I sat down and looked out the window.

I hope I could survive this plan till the end, I turned my head to look at Gaara and he was looking out the window. I looked at him while he was looking out the window and wondered.

What am I truly getting myself into.


	8. The Plan, Maybe

Love Death 8

Song: This is The Thing - Fink  
Okay I'm getting into a grove, I'm trying.

* * *

The party scene was never for me. I hated the drugs and the alcohol. It ruined people; I sat and watched as it ruined someone that was supposed to be my friend. I haven't seen him or heard from him for two years now.

So as I entered that house, and saw everyone all ready to lose themselves in the feelings of being accepted; I gagged.

But then I remembered what I was there for. Now I had to seemingly fit into the crowd I tried so often to avoid. It isn't hard fitting in; it's hard getting out.

I took a glass from the guy by the keg and smiled. I then walked away, took a sip and swished it in my mouth and then spit it back into the glass. I had to smell the part, didn't I?

I took eye drops out and squirted them into my eyes, to make it look like I was crying.

I grabbed my phone and call Temari,

"I'm in position; Act 2 is up next, be ready."

I then hung up and put my phone on silent so that if someone called me that he wouldn't figure that out.

I put the phone to my ear and then went into the crowed room, talking a bit too loud so that I could be heard over the music and the hysterics.

Loud enough to get someone's attention, I glanced to see if he saw me. He had.

I then began walking to a secluded position outside. He followed.

I screamed into the phone that this wasn't working and that it was OVER! He smirked.  
I hung up the phone and then looked around making huffing and puffing noises saying how shitty a boyfriend he was anyway.

I then after swing my arms around, found him in my eye sight.

"Sorry," I hastily wiped the tears from my eyes "Just my um, my, boy- I mean my Ex-Boyfriend." I sniffled, and whipped my tears out from my eyes again and then sighed.

"Sorry, I will just go back inside now." I said and began to walk past him when he finally said something.

"Hey, I have something I want to show you." He took my hand and dragged me further from the house and to the forest.

My eyes dogging back to try and see if they knew where he was taking me; if this was accounted for in the plans.

* * *

"Shit! Where is he taking her, he is supposed to take her back inside to his room." Temari yelled into her phone. "Someone follow her, Gaara; keep up with them you're the closest position."

Temari fumbled with her phone and then hoped that Gaara heard what she had said.

* * *

I stood there, in the middle of a place that was isolated and I was alone. Alone with him.

I was afraid and I was ready to run. But not yet I had set this all up and I wasn't ready to lose what I worked so hard to get. I wasn't ready to let that go. Not this way and not this soon.

"What did you want to show me?" I questioned with false confidence in my voice.

"I wanted to let you know that I'm not a fool." He said smirking at me sickly sweet. "What you did was stupid."

He rolled his head and gave a laugh, "and to think I liked your lying ass."

"What are you talking about?" I gave a confused look.

"I know what you and your _gang _are up too, and I was in no position to let it slide." He then looked at me very seriously. "I wasn't going to let it happen either, if you think that _you_ could pull something on me then you are sorely mistaken."

I then shook my head and then ran for it, but I was grabbed and I was hit in the face. He threw me on the ground.

"No, you're not going anywhere, babe." He smirked.

"You're going to let me go, you son of a bitch!" I screamed and roughly wiped my lip off and found blood on my hand. I looked up to glare at him.

"That's not going to happen. Because you have something I want."

He went toward me and grabbed my hand and forced me to stand. He kissed my lips, I spit at him.

"You are not going to do this, I won't let you!" I screamed and hit him in the face.

"That is where you are sadly mistaken." He took out a knife from his pocket and stabbed me in the stomach with it.

"Fuck!" I looked up at him my face was crazed and I began to scream. I took my hand and shoved it to the wound.

"Tsk, Tsk. Not so loud," he slapped me in the face. I hit the ground and got the breath knocked right out of me.

"The times have changed, sweetheart. There is no hero in real life." He whispered in my ear as he took his knife and ripped open my dress.

* * *

Then he touched me.

His dirty hands touched me.

"No, don't" I whimpered but he didn't stop. It didn't stop.

I lay on the forest floor and I slowly turn into what is all around me; dirt.

I was filthy; tainted by this man.

This is the thing, no one was going to come and save me because no one knew, so when I closed my eyes the last thing on my mind was Him.

He came fast and took out the man who made me into something I didn't want to be.

* * *

"Sakura, stay awake, it's going to be okay" He whispered into my ear as he lifted me up from the dirt covered ground. He covered me with something.

"It's going to be okay." Something he kept saying but I knew wasn't true.

I didn't believe him, because when I thought about it, it was never going to be okay.

* * *

The white lights hurt my eyes.

* * *

I was ready though to forget what had happened all my life, all my god damn life. I was ready to let the light seep into me and take me away.

But.

He wasn't.

* * *

I heard the yelling then and I tipped my head back to finally go far, far away.

* * *

Well when I started writing this, I didn't know that this is what would become of it, but I did and I can't let what I think is right mix with what I know isn't the story.

I sorry if this is not what everyone wanted but I had to because, it wrote itself.

Please Review and tell me if you hated it or even liked it. Thanks.


	9. Wake up

It felt like the sun was ripping my brain in a thousand directions. The room was covered in whiteness; it made me want to throw up.

I couldn't remember exactly what happened, but I knew that it had something to do with Gaara; Something to do with that red headed monster.

He was there too with his head at the end of the bed; Waiting in the prowl, waiting to attack again.

I took a great intake of breath and started to move so that I could get out of this white unbearable room. I looked at the door and at the needle in my arm.

I started to rip at the needle pulling and bruising my arm up. Then the doorknob started and I froze.

"I know hospital food is the worse…" Temari was saying as she walked in. "SAKURA!" she ran and hugged me and she woke Gaara up with a hit over the head saying that he was supposed to call when I woke up.

"Sorry I fell asleep" He mumbled.

"Sakura how do you feel, are you okay?" Tem started.

"I feel fine, Tem" I needed to ask why her attacker was so close.

"Good, because we need you to talk to the police they want a statement about Sasuke." She said with a frown.

"What are you talking about Tem" I was really confused

"I am talking about how Sasuke attacked you and stabbed you, Gaara saved your life." She said worried.

"No, all I remember is being in a lot of pain and Gaara being there, it was Gaara who hurt me?"I was confused and with Gaara standing right there it was hard to spit anything out.

"Oh, no. Dear that is not what happened don't you remember that we had plans" she whispered.

_Cold as night that is how hollow I felt. He was warm and strong; he held on to me and didn't let me hit the ground. He held my head up and breathed into my mouth. Pounded my heart over and over again until I was bruised. What was happening to me? Was I dying, this red haired man was taking the life from me._

"Did I die?"I said I think that I remember dying but I can't be sure.

"Your heart did stop but it was Gaara that got it beating again" Tem tried to reason with my craziness.

"Oh, thank you" I looked at Gaara who was now by the door ready to leave, I would too if someone I saved thought I killed them.

Everyone left I had a night of observation and then I could go home. I was wrong about Gaara, and I needed to make sure he felt like a hero. But this memory block isn't going to help me out in the slightest.

* * *

Just a short one folks I have to go to work ;)I will try to get more into it


End file.
